Alaric Saltzman: Bad Boy
by DavisGilliesSomerhalder-TVD
Summary: After going through the ordeal of being in Jail Alaric wants nothing more than to rest for the night. Little did he know, Bad Alaric was ready to come out and play, with none other than Elena Gilbert.


**Firstly, Thanks to all that read my Elejah story and reviewed/favourites etc. That was only my second fanfic so it felt good getting such good response. I tried to write a second chapter but it just couldn't come to me and I didn't want to ruin the story. Anyway this is my first M so please be nice :D**

**Personally I found evil Alaric verrry attractive. I think it's the same reason I love Damon and Elijah for; Even though they are lovely and would do anything for Elena they have a dark side and I LOVE it when it comes out. Personally this is why I think if Elijah comes back we should definitely get to see his Vamp side :)**

**Anyway back to Ric, I figured since good Alaric is so guardian-like and is always kind to Elena and her feelings that the "evil" Alaric should be opposite right?**

**This story is set in "1912" just after Elena and Alaric agree to "just look after each other". Meredith didn't turn up in this version. "Bad" Alaric's name is in Italics.**

**Without further ado I bring you Alaric Saltzman: Bad Boy.**

* * *

Elena was lying in her bed thinking over the past year in her life.

Love found and lost. Friendships formed and lost. Family… Family lost. Death. Vampires. Werewolves. Witches. Hybrid. Originals. Mom and Dad. Jeremy. Stefan. Jenna. Damon. Vicki. Anna. Ripper. Klaus. Elijah. Alaric. All of these and more made up Elena's year. She thought of Alaric last because Alaric was the one person Elena truly had left in her life. She loved Alaric, not like a father but like a friend.

After her conversation with Meredith, Elena had started to dwell on whether Alaric was evil or not. She truly believed that whatever it was that Alaric would fight his way through it, and she would be there for him every step of the way.

* * *

Elena woke with a start. She had had a nightmare. Klaus, typical. She stretched her body and stood from her bed, figuring a glass of water would do her good. As she walked down the stairs she made sure to be quiet for Alaric sleeping on the couch. She reached for a glass and got herself a freezing cold glass of water and jumped onto the counter to drink it.

* * *

Alaric woke from his slumber, a darkness was overtaking him, he forced himself to try and push it away, the blackouts hurt his mind, he needed to stop it but he knew it was no use. The last thought running through his mind was Elena and then he slipped into darkness.

* * *

Elena had finished her glass of water when she heard a soft thump from the living room, she pushed herself from the counter and went to see what the noise was. As she rounded the corner a rush of breathe escaped her as she noticed it was just _Alaric_ sitting with his feet on the coffee table.

"Can't Sleep Ric?"

_Alaric_ looked up from the table as he smirked at the lovely Elena and replied.

"Nope, how about you?"

Elena walked over to_ Ric_ and plonked down on the couch next to him and let out a huge breathe and said "No, I had a nightmare, now I can't even bare going back into my room"

* * *

_Ric_ sat up a little straighter, he decided he wasn't going to kill this one, she wasn't part of the council and he decided she was far too delicious to part with.

"Well Elena, I think we should do something about that. What can I do?"

Elena let out a slight giggle and replied "Thanks Ric, but you being here is just fine".

_Alaric_ put his arm around Elena and kissed her head before saying,

"How about a drink? Promise I won't tell Sheriff Forbes"

Elena looked at_ Alaric_ to check for the face of a joker, when she noticed he was being serious she didn't hesitate in her reply of,

"Definitely"

* * *

It was one hour later when _Alaric_ and Elena had started on the tequila when Elena said,

"Riiiiic, I don't think I can take much more! This is awful."

_Alaric_ smiled and instantly formulated a plan into his mind, "Elena, do you happen to have any Lime… and Salt?"

Elena giggled and staggered from the living room, _Alaric_ quickly rose and went after her. _Alaric_ watched the expanse of skin that appeared on Elena's back as she reached for the Salt on the top shelf of the cupboard. He strode over to her until he was right behind her, he slowly reached for the salt and placed it in front of Elena; he stayed situated behind Elena and slowly smelt the scent of her skin on her shoulder.

* * *

Elena felt a shudder run through her and leant her head onto _Alaric's_ shoulder, she knew this was wrong but she was drunk and so sick of being hurt that she decided to just let herself feel. She felt both of _Alaric's_ hands run from her back to her flat stomach, she felt his hands slowly but surely run his hands up her stomach taking her top with them until he reached just underneath her breasts.

* * *

_Alaric_ started kissing the expanse of Elena's shoulder and neck, making sure to taste her skin as he was going. He was getting impatient with himself but when he heard a soft moan coming from Elena he snapped and spun her around.

* * *

Elena felt shock at first as _Alaric_ slammed his lips into hers, but when he slipped his tongue inside her mouth Elena couldn't help but moan and pull _Alaric's_ hair trying to get him closer to her. Kissing wasn't enough for Elena so she broke away and pulled her vest over her head and threw it across the kitchen. She then searched for the hem or _Alaric's_ T-shirt and slipped it off his head throwing it with hers.

* * *

_Alaric_ was getting hotter and hotter the more him and Elena kissed, he honestly didn't know why the good guy _Alaric_ hadn't made the moves on her sooner. He slipped his hands to cup Elena's ass and lifted her into the air, as she wrapped her endlessly long legs around his waist he made his way to the living room. As he sat on the couch he slipped his right hand up to Elena's bra and unclasped it letting it fall away from her beautiful body.

* * *

Elena was getting needy, her body was screaming for more of _Alaric's_ touch. She reached between them and popped open the button of his Jeans and unzipped them quickly after. Elena pushed _Alaric_ back by the shoulders as she stood before him. She slowly slipped off her pyjama shorts taking her panties down with them. She pulled _Alaric's_ jeans and boxers down slowly whilst looking in awe at how much of a real man _Alaric_ Saltzman was.

* * *

_Alaric_ started feeling slightly off when he realized what was happening,

"No way is he going to get to enjoy this and I don't"

he thought in his head before suddenly losing his hold on Alaric's body.

* * *

Alaric felt himself slipping back into the real world, and almost felt he had come back into a dream when he noticed he was naked and Elena was standing in front of him without a patch of clothing on. As much as he loved the sight, he was just about to protest and ask what the hell was going on when Elena's slender body straddled his legs and ground into his erection. Alaric let out a strangled moan and grabbed Elena's hips to pull her in closer.

* * *

Elena lifted her body and noticed Alaric was looking straight into her eyes,

"Are you sure you want this Elena?" he whispered softly,

she loved the huskiness of his whisper and leant her forehead against hers and whispered back

"Alaric, right now I couldn't be more sure of anything".

She then kissed the end of Alaric's nose as she slowly slipped onto his member.

* * *

Alaric cradled Elena's face in his hands and slowly kissed every expanse of her face as she slid down on him. He waited patiently until she was ready to move and as he slipped his hands to the curve of her thighs he whispered

"I'm right here Elena, we're in this together."

She let a smile grace her features and slowly started moving up and down against Ric's body, she let out soft moans every time he was buried deep inside her. And When Alaric's hands gripped her ass and he let out a loud moan she started moving faster and faster until she felt the coil in her stomach become unbearably tight.

* * *

Alaric noticed Elena was almost at her peak so he reached between them before he hit that point himself and slowly circled her bundle of nerves until it happened. Elena flung her head back and moaned Alaric's name as she came hard. It was this that flung Alaric over the edge and he came himself hard inside Elena's sexy body.

* * *

Elena slowly stretched her body out and basked in the glow of sun coming through her window, she slowly rolled over to find Alaric lying in all his naked glory beside her.

She didn't regret last night, she knew it was wrong but she didn't regret a moment of it at all.

She only hoped Alaric felt the same, to make sure he was sincere in his answer she stood, put on a shirt and underwear and walked downstairs to leave him to decide how he felt about last night by himself.

* * *

Alaric woke to find a very empty bed beside him. Elena Gilbert. My god did he love that girl, last night was amazing, he didn't know how they ended up in the situation but he wouldn't give that girl up unless she made him. Alaric hated that he couldn't see how she felt so he rushed to the spare room where he kept his clothes and grabbed some jogging bottoms and rushed downstairs to find Elena.

When he saw her standing there with her beautiful legs on show he rushed up to her and lifted her into the air, delighted when he heard her squeal with laughter.

* * *

Elena smacked Alaric's arm when he put her down then instantly wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a hug,

"Ric, do you… I mean did you… last night?"

before she could try again Alaric cut her off and said

"last night was everything I could have wanted and more with you Elena, and if you'll have me I'd like to do the other stuff that comes along with being a boyfriend"

Elena giggled and shoved Alaric slightly and said "Boyfriend huh? What kind of things will this entail, I'm a very busy girl. Saving lives and stuff"

* * *

Alaric laughed and sat down at the table pulling Elena onto his lap and said

"oh you know. Hand holding, cinema trips, lying in the garden, waking up to each other in the morning, me telling you I love you ever second of every day in any way I can… Yeah Boyfriend, if you'll have me?"

Elena looked at Alaric slightly shocked before pulling him into their first kiss of the day and whispering "I love you too Ric, or should I say boyfriend?"

Alaric smiled and pulled her in closer to him and kissed her forehead.

"Sound's Perfect".

* * *

**So? I caved hahah, I ended up including good Alaric because as much as I love bad boy Ric, the good Alaric has always been one of my favourite TVD men. Hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
